


where you go, i will (sadly, not) go

by braytray



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braytray/pseuds/braytray
Summary: Jace and Clary talk about Alec.  Takes place after the show ends.





	where you go, i will (sadly, not) go

It was a Friday evening, one that was typical of New York. The city was lit up with a thousand lights, probably more, and every bar and club had opened for business. Mundanes flowed in and out the doors, dancing and drinking and having one night stands. A few years ago, Jace Wayland would have been one of those people. He’d glamour his runes and go out with Izzy, and sometimes Alec if they could convince him, and go dance and drink as the Mundanes did.

A few years of constant conflict had reshaped his priorities though. He’d give up ever having fun like that ever again if it meant getting the privilege of sitting here with Clary every Friday. They went to the same coffee shop every week, drinking coffee and sharing pastries, trying to rekindle Clary’s memories of the New York Institute.

"Do you remember anything about Alec?" Jace asked, looking at Clary across the cafe table they were sharing. This particular Friday was late in fall. A cool breeze swept over the pair every time the door opened and shut. Clary tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Maybe. Tall guy? Gay? Kind of mean?" Jace chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that about sums him up." Ever since Clary had started getting her memories back naturally, she'd insisted on getting to know Jace and "his world," as she called it. She still lived as a mundane, going to art school and residing in her own flat that he couldn't figure out how she afforded. Intuition told him that Magnus was buying her paintings under a pseudonym for three times her asking price. Maybe one day she'd return to being a Shadowhunter, but for now, she was content with the life she was living. That didn't mean, however, that she didn't want to know everything she could about her  _ old _ life.

Jace continued. "Must be doing something right though, considering he's the second most important person in the Clave." Jace said that with a twinge of pride that didn't escape Clary.

"He's your para-something right?" she asked. He nodded.  _ Close enough _ , he thought. "I remember about that."

"He's actually visiting this weekend from where he lives in Idris. He hasn't had a weekend off in months. And even then he doesn't really get it 'off.'"

"Why not? Shadowhunters don't get vacation time?" she joked.

"When you're in as powerful of a position as he is?" Jace sighed. "He's never really off the clock. He's not just a Shadowhunter who can do what they want without worrying about the impact it will have on others. Everything he does in analyzed and put under a microscope for the whole world to see, even when he's not on Clave business. People start rumors and piece together fake conspiracies about anything he says. His husband says that no other Inquisitor has been scrutinized like this ever."

Clary nodded knowingly, it was a phenomenon she had seen before. "Well, it can't help that he's gay."

"And married to a Downworlder." She raised her eyebrows.

"Is he now? Good for him."

"Yeah, that's a fun story." He continued to tell her about his failed wedding with Lydia and the dramatics that followed. She listened with a smile on her face the whole time, and laughed when he described Maryse’s then-horrified reaction. "You knew from the start that he was gay, you know, even when he denied it. I kind of did too, I guess. I just never brought it up."

Clary took a sip of her now-lukewarm drink. "It wouldn't have helped to push him. Besides, it all worked out. Don't worry about the past when you can't change it."

"Don't talk to me about 'worrying about the past,'" Jace teased with a gleam in his eyes. She rolled her eyes, and he could remember a thousand times when she'd done the same before.

"You know what I mean." A comfortable silence followed where they both finished their drinks. "I should go. I have class tomorrow morning." Jace nodded and watched her gather her things. "Tell Alec I say 'hi.'" She waved goodbye and left the coffee shop, promising to text him later.


End file.
